


Speedster Hide and Seek

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Little Heroes [3]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: A little game while they wait for their friends to come to dinner!





	Speedster Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Before Bruce's transformation, but after Oliver's.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

“Where the hell did he go?” Joe asked Hal as they searched around his living room. Barry and Hal had decided to play hide and seek, only, he hadn’t realized that Barry would be so good at hiding.

He never hid in the same place twice, and it would take Hal a half an hour to find him (if he didn’t cheat and use his ring, that is). He had somehow managed to get into the cupboards in the TV stand, and in the kitchen, and in the closet by the stairs where he hid in the far corner with everything piled in front of him.

Barry had found all of Hal’s hiding spots in minutes, as Hal made it really easy for him to find him (which Barry didn’t mind), and Hal was shocked Barry didn’t have the same sentiment. “Nice to know he’s willing to take it easy on us. He’s totally been using his speed to find hiding spots this whole time.” Hal said with a laugh.

Joe joined Hal in finding Barry after about 10 minutes of the current round. There were no places that they made off limits, they just figured Barry would stay away from places like the stairs. “Dig and Oliver will be here soon, we need to find him.” Hal said starting to rush through his search.

Hal wasn’t ready to use his ring to find Barry quite yet, the boy would be pretty mad if he just gave up and cheated, and he’d rather not face the wrath of that mighty baby. Hal was lost in thought as he tried to figure out places the boy would hide, then he glanced at the stairs. After pausing for a minute, he proceeded up to the second floor.

“Joe, you keep searching down here, I’ll check his room and the rest of the upstairs.” he said as he climbed upwards. He started with the first door, the bathroom, with just a quick glance, the second was closed, so there wasn’t a way he was in there, which left Iris’ old room, and Barry’s. 

He quickly searched Iris’ room and closet, careful not to mess anything up, then proceeded to Barry’s room. He searched the closet, drawers, under the bed, and behind the desk, and still had no luck.

He sighed, and looked around the room again. It was impeccably clean, all the shelves organized to perfection, clothes folded neatly and put into the correct drawers. The dirty laundry basket completely empty and tucked into the closet, suit jackets, sweaters and work clothes hanging neatly, with his shoes lined up on the floor. His desk was neatly organized as well, but lastly, the bed was made to perfection, the pillows propped up against the headboard.

At a second glance, the pillows looked a little weird in the position they were in. Then a light went off in Hal’s mind and he waltzed straight up to the pillows. When he moved them, there was a smiling Barry Allen, as he giggled lightly.

Hal made silly faces before lifting the boy up and walking out of the room. “C’mon silly boy, Oliver will be here any minute.” He told the boy as he walked down the stairs listening to him laugh.

Joe was relieved and smiling when he heard Barry’s laughter from upstairs. He went back to the kitchen to check on the food he had put in the oven. When he came back, Hal had Barry laughing as he tickled the boy as they sat on the couch.

He thought to himself that it was probably the cutest scene he’s ever witnessed as Hal verbally expressed the same feelings. “God you’re so cute.” he told the boy as he laughed with a huge smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! :)


End file.
